narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Honorable Soul Fragmentation Technique
, | nature = | rank = S | class = | range = | hand seals = | parent = | derived = | related = | users = Samiya }} The Honorable Soul Fragmentation Technique (御霊断絶の術, Mitama Danzetsu no Jutsu) is a developed by Samiya through extensive isolated experimentation. It is a technique that enables one to invoke Jibakurei (自縛霊, Earth-Bound Spirit) to fragment their own soul and bind it to external vessels. It is a technique with similar consequences to the , albeit expressed in a different manner. It is said that, due to this technique, Samiya is capable of expressing herself with full composure and mental acuity at all times, but has since abandoned empathy. Overview The soul constitutes the vitality of an individual. So long as the soul exists in some capacity, any living organism can continue moving unless physical death occurs, at which the soul will ascend to and then the . There are, however, souls that remain attached on the earth without a vessel due to their strong attachment to a particular individual, or longing to complete a certain task. These souls are referred to as Jibakurei. For a considerable period of time, only the had access to techniques that could actively manipulate the soul without relying on the Rinnegan. For this reason, they were considered far too dangerous to be kept alive, and were nearly entirely executed many years ago, despite their alliance with the . However, were another village that dabbled in for an extensive period of time, to the degree where their ancient scriptures gave Samiya enough material to create an alternative method of performing soul manipulation, albeit with consequences that were slightly more tame than the former technique. As opposed to summoning a in order to seal another's soul within their own body, the Honorable Soul Fragmentation Technique is devised to summon a Jibakurei to fragment one's own soul, merge said soul with the Jibakurei and then provide an external vessel for it to exist. To do this with reduced risk of completely destroying her mind and body, Samiya made use of the (神霊, God's Soul) concept, in that the gods had four aspects to their soul: "Ara" (荒, Rude), "Nigi" (和, Harmonious), "Saki" (幸, Happy) and "Kushi" (奇, Wondrous). All four parts of the soul are vital in maintaining a balanced mental existence, and by fragmenting them, a person can become completely distorted and can no longer be regarded as a "human." This ritual-like technique is performed through the use of a complex fūinjutsu script that enables one to materialize one or more Jibakurei through a lengthy written prayer on the intended vessel. Upon their own body, the practitioner writes another prayer in order to invoke the intended aspects of their souls that they wish to fragment from themselves. By pouring a considerable quantity of chakra into both of these seals simultaneously, which requires incredible control and stamina, the seals may activate. The Jibakurei, should the seal be written correctly, will be drawn to their new host bodies and use the soul fragment offered by the practitioner in order to become a "complete" being before fusing with said body. When external bodies are given these new souls, they are no longer suspended. So long as the body is organic and has a pre-existing chakra circulation system, they will be able to move and perform as any human once did. Should the inhabited soul have latent memories of Shinobi teachings, they may also use those freely, provided said body is compatible with the techniques they are familiar with in their previous life. The consequences of employing such a technique, on the user, are quite significant however. Upon the fragment of one's soul being successfully expelled, they are no longer able to receive said aspect of their soul again. Any emotions that were only felt by that aspect of the soul can no longer have any tangible impact on the practitioner. For instance, stimuli that should be received with 'sadness' can no longer be reacted to as such, simply because said aspect of the soul is non-existent. In addition, physical abilities strongly correlated to that aspect of the soul are highly diminished, to the point where a person can lose significant amount of coordination due to these losses. In summation, when this technique is successfully employed, the end result is a user that is no longer human. Despite retaining every memory and every experience they may have had, the emotional connection they might feel to specific events is completely cut off. They may have perfect composure and confidence, but lack the empathy to tell others to stay strong and achieve their dreams, or simply listen to them as they confide into the user their problems. Although a truly callous technique, perhaps it is for those who possess grief above all else, but responsibility even greater. Trivia :